In All The Lights
by ShatteredDeath
Summary: A different direction to how Haruka and Michiru fell in love
1. Chapter 1

In All The Lights  
by moonlw  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is a story about Haruka and Michiru. It doesn't really go with the sailor moon story at all. I can't really explain what exactly it is, because I'd give the whole story away and there would be no reason to read it, now would there?  
  
I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters (too bad), but the story is entirely mine and if you steal it I will sue you for every penny you got.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A girl about the age of 15 in her first year of high school stepped out of her limosine with the hand of her driver. She lifted her sunglasses to reveal all the hotels and casinos of the city of Las Vegas. Almost all the lights, even in the middle of the day, were glimmering and flashing, boasting to all their magnificince. Noting one in particular, the Imperial Palace, the hotel and casino that mostly boasted her heritage. This is where she was staying.  
"Will you be needing the car for anything today, miss?" The driver asked Michiru as he helped her out of the limo and shut the door behind her.  
"I don't really know, Steven. You gave me your cell phone number right?"  
"Yes, mamn."  
"Then I shall call you when I need your service."  
"I will take your luggage to your suite then, miss."  
"Thank you Steven." She looked down the strip and was awed at the size of these hotels. Some covered a whole city block!   
She made sure her purse was with her and started walking down the sidewalk. There were many signs showing all the attractions Las Vegas had to offer. She could not read them very well though. Her native language was of course japanese and everything was in english. She mentally kicked herself for not paying more attention in her english classes.  
With the lights bothering her vision, she walked down a side street, where things weren't as bright. She looked around for soemthing familiar. Right off, she saw a coffee shop. She couldn't read the name, but recognized the word coffee. She walked in and saw a sign. This she could read. It read 'Please Wait To Be Seated'. She didn't really understand what it meant by seated, but she obeyed and waited. Within no time a waitress greated her.  
"Hello and welcome to Starbucks Coffee House, smoking or non smoking?"  
Michiru winced. "what is difference smoking and no on smoking?"  
She could tell the waitresses looked of pain when she found out that michiru was a foriener. "One second please." She shouted to an employee behind a desk. He rushed up to greet her in her own language.  
"Hello and welcome to Starbucks Coffee House, would you like smoking or non smoking?"  
"Non smoking please." She answered and noticed the guy's attraction toward her. She could not say the same.  
She sat down and glanced at her menu. She could not read it either. The guy noticed her discomfort and rushed over to the desk and brought her a japanese menu. After being served, she looked around at all the happy couples. If only she could have the same pleasure. After all she had looked, not one had met her interest. She was undoubtably doomed to spend the rest of her life alone.  
She almost slapped herself, and reminded herself that she was only 15, her life was not over yet.  
A girl of 15 years sat in front of her. Her hair was goldish blond and was short cut as a man's, but was feminine at the same time. Her eyes were crystal blue with a sparkle you could think you could see the ocean in, and know they see the same in yours. Her dress she was wearing flowed over her and her breats fit snug inside. Michiru couldn't help but notice how much haruka had matured since she had seen her in their last mission.  
"What are you doing here?" Michiru asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
Haruka sat back and put a flyaway strand of hair back into place. "Me? Summer Vacation. What about you? The same?" Haruka looked deep into her eyes.  
Michiru quickly adverted her glance. "Yes as a matter of fact."  
Haruka smirked. "And isn't it odd that we both walked into the same place?"  
Michiru knew it was fate, but she wasn't about to admit it. There were too many complications. "Coincidence."  
"Why are you being so cold to me? Did I do something wrong?"  
Michiru looked into Haruka's deep blue eyes and saw sincerity to the fullest. She almost bled a tear, but blinked it back. There was no way she could tell her what she was feeling. She had no idea what could happen. "No I suppose not. I just have alot on my mind, thats all."  
Haruka placed her hand over Michiru's. "Are you sure? We could talk about it if you would like."  
Michiru's heart jumped. She could feel her heart racing. "No I don't want to talk, I'm fine, really."  
Haruka laughed. "You know I don't believe you, but I trust you'll tell me when you think the time is right."  
'If the time ever comes.' Michiru looked over at the sights through her window. There was too many matters on her mind to enjoy the life and excitement all around her. She wished Haruka had never come to Las Vegas and then in a way, she was happier than she had been in years.  
Haruka sat back and followed Michiru's gaze. "The wind isn't showing any sign of discontentment, so I trust there won't be any missions."  
Michiru managed a small laugh. "Its not that, and I can see you are trying but I'm not going to tell you."  
"Hey!" Haruka thorugh her hands up. "Who said I was trying to get you to tell ehatever is bothering you?"  
Michiru hid a grin. "Your lying through your teeth."  
"Really?" Haruka held an honest expression until they both burst out laughing. "I got tickets to this show at the stratis, wanna come?"  
Michiru held her breath. 'Is she asking me on a date?' She mentally slapped herself. 'No! She is only being your friend! Haruka isn't that way!' But a voice inside her told her that she really didn't know who Haruka prefered. "When?"  
"Tonight." Haruka handed her a ticket. "Your seat is right next to mine, so you'll see me." At that, she got up and left.  
Michiru picked it up and smelled the perfume that still lingered. 'Wait! I forgot to ask her if it was casual or not' She started panicking, and then again realizing it wasn't a date, but then knowing that to her, it was. 


	2. Chapter 2

In All The Lights  
by moonlw  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is a story about Haruka and Michiru. It doesn't really go with the sailor moon story at all. I can't really explain what exactly it is, because I'd give the whole story away and there would be no reason to read it, now would there?  
  
I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters (too bad), but the story is entirely mine and if you steal it I will sue you for every penny you got.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Michiru pinned the backing of her earring in preparation for that night. Her earrings were made of a special kind of stone only found on her home planet. She still did not remember how she got them, but she had a feeling they were her mother's. They were shaped like Neptune, only it seemed more real when you touched an earring.  
  
She picked a handful of material and held it in her hand and watched the dress swirl around her as she let go. 'Will Haruka like me in this dress, or should I put on another?' She sighed. 'I have to keep reminding myself that she doesn't see this "date" the way I do. She only sees this as a friendly get together.' Michiru picked up a pearl necklace she had bought earlier while shopping. They were genuine and reminded her more of the ocean and it brought her a peace of mind, other than the matters that were already troubling her.  
She picked up her purse and started to walk out the door, but turned slightly to catch her reflection on the way out. 'This will sure impress her tonight, whether she thinks this of a real date or not.'  
  
Upon entering the showroom, she was taken aback by the extravagance of the room. It was way over decorated, but it seemed to suit the Las Vegas aura. She looked once again at her ticket. Her seat number was 000384. She looked around and didn't even see that row. She began to wander the rows, looking for her seat number, and finally walked up to a security guard and asked him where her seat number was in broken english.  
"You are standing right next to it, miss."  
Michiru bluched in stupidy and walked down the isle to see Haruka already sitting in her own seat. Her heart jumped and anxiety pulled at her insides, but she managed to gracefully sit down in a manner she always did.  
"Well hey there. Have any trouble finding it?"  
"No." She lied. "What is the show about?"  
Haruka looked around. "I don't know, I heard this show was on today so I bought tickets, I didn't bother to know the name." She laughed.  
Michiru joined in. "Well, is seeing a show that important to you that you don't care if its a stripper show?"  
Haruka got closer and held Michiru's hand. "Actually, its important to be with you and I don't care what kind of show it is."  
Michiru began to feel very uneasy and figited in her chair and looked away from Haruka's face. 'This is too much! She can't mean what I think she means!'  
"What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"  
"No! uh, Yes, oh no, uh..."  
"Oh I see."   
Michiru looked at her in amazement, but Haruka was already looking at the stage. 'Is that all she is going to say? What did she mean by that. Why is she doing this!?' Michiru shifted her gaze toward the stage and saw some dancers parading around the stage. It was amazing! She took her to a ballet, which is Michiru's favorite show that could possibly be showing.  
Michiru felt the warm touch of Haruka's hand against her own. She quickly turned to look. If there had been a red alert button on her, it would have gone off now. 'This was too weird, Best Friends didn't just put their hand on the other, did they? I guess I don't know that much on it to really say...' Michiru's heart was going wild. She was so excited she could have jumped up and down a million times, but also wondering if all Haruka meant was friendship and showing she cared.  
Michiru looked up at Haruka's face and always jumped out of her skin when she saw Haruka looking starit at her.   
"Ok, I lied."  
Michiru gulped down some of her butterflies. "About what?"  
"I knew what show was playing."  
"Oh." Her heart jumped. She though Haurka was going to say something totally different.  
"I'm taking you to dinner after the ballet."  
Michiru tried to act casual. "Without my consent?" She joked.  
Haruka laughed. "Yeah."  
Michiru felt that warm and tingly feeling all about her. It made her heart soar when she heard Haruka laugh. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world.  
Michiru slowly looked back toward the stage, but couldn't quite keep her gaze on it, and neither could Haruka for that matter. Slowly Haruka's hand fell once again onto Michiru's, sending butterflies raging in her stomach. Thoughout the show, both were holding one anothers hand, but in a friendly way.  
  
At the end of the show, Haruka stood up and held her hand out to her. Michiru cautiously took it and was helped up and led out of the showroom and into a very expensive restaurant. She cautiously sat down and looked at the menu while Haruka ordered wine. 'What could be so special that she is order wine? Do you think?...'  
Haruka looked back at Michiru, whose face was almost covered by the menu. "Are you nervous?"  
"No."Michiru lied in a shaky voice.  
Haruka laughed. "Yeah right."  
Michiru was in no mood to argue with her, so she casually ordered something she had heard of. After the waitress left, there was silence. Dead cold silence. Michiru felt a very strong urge to blurt out what she wanted to say, but she held her tongue. It was impractical.  
She stared at Her wine class and took a sip. When she lifted her head to take it, she noticed Haruka's keen staring at her with such fascination. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked cautiously.  
"Am I Staring? I only meant to look."  
This left Michiru with no comeback and left her feeling even more uncomfortable. She looked to the ocean for guidence on what to do earlier before she left, but had found no more than her own desires. She was clueless with nothing to say.  
About 20 minutes later, the waitress brought their food to their tables, and Haruka wispered something into the waitresses ear and she left. Michiru couldn't help but be curious. "What was that all about?"  
"You'll see."  
"Why are you keeping so many things from me?"  
"I should ask you the same."  
"Or do you refuse to answer my questions directly?"  
"No." Haruka took a sip of wine. "I just answer what I feel is right. But you, you don't answer my questions."  
Michiru frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"You won't tell me what's bothering you."  
Michiru stopped. That was true. She couldn't denie that. What else was there to say?  
"Are you mad at me?"  
That took Michiru totally by suprise. "Mad at you? No! No! Totally the opposite." Just then she regretted saying that.  
"Really?" Haruka had a mystevious look on her face which left Michiru clueless.  
Michiru took another sip of wine and began to eat her food.  
  
Haruka stepped up when the music started playing and walked over to her and held out her hand. "Would you care to dance?"  
Michiru was bewildered. She wiped her hand on her napkin and extended her hand. Haruka gracefully took her to the dance floor and began dancing great considering Michiru had no idea that Haruka knew how to dance.  
Michiru got another tingly feeling when Haruka placed her hand on her waist and embraced her. It felt like a dream, almost a ceremony, with everything going perfectly and in perfect step, but also carefree. She felt as if the world had melted away only to leave the two of them to do as they please. Only the thought that Haruka did not feel as she did saddened her, but she fought it away and lived her dream until the restaurant was closing.  
Haruka sighed. "We never did finish our meals." She said while walking back to their table.  
"It doesn't matter, I had a great time." Michiru could hide the smile that was creeping on her lips.  
"Really? Do did i." They both walked out to the curb and Michiru got out her cell phone.  
Haruka grabbed it away from her. "Forget your limo. I'll drive you." Haruka handed Michiru her phone back.  
"Alright, I'm staying at the Imperial Palace."  
"OK."  
They both got into Haruka's convertable. Michiru couldn't help but take in the lovely perfume with dwelled inside her car. It was too real to be a dream, but it felt like one.  
Haruka stopped in the parking lot and rushed over to Michiru's side and quickly opened the door, taking her hand. Michiru blushed and hoped her palms weren't sweaty. Haruka led her up to her hotel room.  
"Will you meet me at the coffee house tomarrow?" Haruka asked letting go of Michiru's hand.  
"What time?"  
"9 o'clock."  
"Alright I'll be there."  
Haruka smiled and bent over to give Michiru a kiss on her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it? I hope I didn't rush things too much, please review and tell me what you think! Ideas are welcome also.  



End file.
